Señor Comandante
El Señor Comandante (Sir Commander en la versión original) es un personaje de la serie animada Final Space, el cual actúa como el antagonista principal de la primera temporada. Trasfondo Poco se sabe del origen del Señor Comandante, entre estos detalles se sabe que se llamaba Jack, fue un soldado raso de la Guardia Infinity y a la vez fue compañero y mejor amigo de John GoodSpeed por 29 años. En un flashback presente en el Capítulo 8, se revela que cuando John intentaba reparar la brecha que daba acceso al Final Space, una onda de energía y antimateria lo golpeó provocando que cambiara su relajada personalidad hacia la malvada que posee en la actualidad. Como su cuerpo lentamente se degenera, intenta capturar a Mooncake para tener acceso al Final Space, destruyendo a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino. Apariencia Se desconoce el nombre de su especie. Es un alíen color verde grisáseo de baja estatura con ojos amarillos, ojeras en ambos ojos y puntiagudos dientes. Comandante viste una bata gris con un collar azul marino y secciones metálicas en sus brazos. Cuando usa sus poderes, sus ojos se iluminan más y ganan un contorno rojizo. Personalidad El Señor Comandante antes de ser golpeado por la onda proveniente de la brecha era alguien relajado al que le gustaba comer tacos con John. Tras el impacto de la onda provocada por el cierre del Final Space, se volvió alguien cruel, tiránico y sociópata. Donde no hesita en usar sus poderes para matar a sus subordinados cuando ellos han cometido el más banal de los errores o cuando algunos individuos interfieren en las cosas que desea realizar. Comandante también muestra ser arrogante, de poco temperamento y egoísta debido a: que piensa que al abrir la brecha del Final Space, los titanes lo volverán uno de ellos; no le importa el trasfondo destructivo de los titanes una vez liberados de su encarcelamiento y a menudo lanza rabietas cuando las cosas no le salen como planeaban. También valora mucho la lealtad de sus subordinados hacia él, llevando a sus generales a un ritual que consiste en que ejecuten a sus primogénitos como forma de probar que están de su lado. Habilidades Señor Comandante compensa su baja estatura y débil apariencia con la habilidad de volar, manipular mentalmente a otros y tener una enorme telequinesis, cuyo poder fue adquirido tras ser golpeado por la onda de antimateria tras cerrar la brecha del Final Space. Su telequinesis prácticamente actuá como una extremidad adicional, por tanto puede manipular objetos y seres vivos de gran tamaño junto con poder arrojarlos hacia grandes distancias. Sin embargo cada vez que hace uso de estos poderes, degenera más rápidamente su cuerpo. El usa sus poderes como forma de torturar a sus enemigos o a los lacayos que lo han defraudado, por ejemplo la vez que asfixió a un lacayo por no traerle un té como le gusta; cuando le arrancó el brazo izquierdo a Gary para que le revele el paradero de Mooncake; y cuando usó su habilidad mental en Pequeño Cato, haciéndole pelear contra su padre. Citas * "All the pieces are in place...Let's play a little..." * "Do you like games? I love games. I always win." * "I will murder your face... on??" * "That wasn't very helpful." * "How did I become so weak?" * "I've been patient, unbelievably patient!" * "Mooncake is the key. That being can unlock final space!" * "Surprise!" * "I was chosen by Titans." Categoría:Personajes